Traditional printing devices usually have a designated controller electrically coupled to an internal memory so as to retrieve related parameters for processing when a print instruction is received. As the demands for real-time printing and printing quality have increased dramatically, the controller equipped in the traditional printing devices requires faster and more sophisticated processing capability to complete its tasks. However, such demands for more processing power inevitably increase the manufacturing cost and the size of the printing devices. These drawbacks, unfortunately, do not appeal to today's consumers in the more and more competitive printer market. Today's consumers are attracted to cheaper, smaller printers with a variety of interesting and useful functions to offer.
Therefore, what is needed is a printing device that can process real-time, complicated tasks without adding additional elements to the existing device. Additionally, what is needed is a printing device that can offer more functions, such as a printing device that can be used as a music player, to satisfy the demands of today's consumers.